Influence of a dear friend
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Ryuichi feels that he's being neglected by the others and talks to Kumagorou but unexpectedly the bunny talks back and tells Ryuichi to do things that he never dreamed of doing. Ryuichi angst, mind games. Rating higher just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation although I adore the characters and can't live without the music.  
  
Warnings: The usual YukixShuichi plus major Ryuichi angst, which will get worse in later chapters. Also mind games with a pink bunny. All Japanese words etc will be explained at the end.  
  
** Influence of a Dear Friend  
**  
"What's that Kuma-Chan? Yeah I'm bored too" Ryuichi had been sitting outside NG Records for what felt like a week for the child-like superstar. It had actually been half an hour and the kawaii singer was beginning to think that Shuichi had forgotten about him. Suddenly he heard a voice that he recognised "Hello Sakuma-Kun"  
  
"YUKI-CHAN!" The blonde author didn't know what hit him when Ryuichi pounced and cut off his air supply with a huge hug.  
  
"Sakuma... Kun... I can't breathe"  
  
"Gomen Yuki-Chan" Ryu let go of the adorable blonde and grinned, "Are you here to see Shuichi-Chan?"  
  
"Yes, is he there?"  
  
Ryuichi pouted and hugged Kumagorou "He was supposed to meet me here at three but he hasn't come yet"  
  
"I see. Is he recording today?"  
  
"No, Tohma-Chan said that the recording thingy is broke as Mister K shot it"  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Never mind. I'll go and tell Shuichi you're waiting for him"  
  
"Thank you Yuki-Chan"  
  
"It's ok. Just don't hug me again"  
  
Unfortunately for Ryuichi this took another hour as before he saw Shuichi, Yuki had a meeting with Tohma about writing a new song. It had started to rain so Ryuichi had resorted to sitting upside down in a chair in the lobby playing catch with Kumagorou. Something the pink bunny wasn't very good at. "No Kuma-Chan, like this. See?"  
  
"Ryuichi-Kun!"  
  
"Mister K! Have you seen Yuki-Chan? He's supposed to get Shuichi-Chan for me"  
  
"Shuichi went home with Hiro over an hour ago. Yuki's been with Tohma since he came here"  
  
"Oh" Ryuichi felt extremely let down  
  
"Gomen Ryuichi"  
  
"It's ok, see you later Mister K" He then walked out into the rain, not entirely sure of where he was going.  
  
Why is everyone ignoring me? Am I being annoying? Does nobody like me? He'd been standing on the bridge watching the cars go by for an undeterminable amount of time. "I like you"  
  
"Who said that?" Ryuichi looked from side to side. It was getting late and there was nobody else on the bridge.  
  
"I did" Ryuichi's eyes widened and he looked down at his jacket where Kumagorou's head was poking out.  
  
"Kuma-Chan? You... you can talk?"  
  
"Of course I can. You're sad because nobody likes you. I like you so I talk to make you happy"  
  
"Oh. Kuma-Chan, why does nobody like me? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"It's not you Ryu-Chan. It's them. Those mean, nasty people who just wont give you the time of day"  
  
"Mean and nasty?"  
  
"Yes. You are shiny Ryuichi and they are jealous because they're not shiny and they don't like shiny people"  
  
"Shu-Chan is shiny"  
  
"No, he's just pretending to be shiny so he can be better than you. Would a true shiny person leave you waiting for so long?"  
  
"No... No, they wouldn't" While talking to his previously silent companion Ryuichi had made his was to his apartment. He walked in and was faced with the clutter. The floor was covered with sketchpads, crayons and drawings. There were records, videos and pictures all over the place. The singer took of his jacket and hung it up. He then went into his bedroom, which was extremely neat, and looked in the mirror. He sat Kumagorou on the dresser in front of him and looked at the photographs surrounding his reflection. There were pictures of him and his friends, of Nittle Grasper and of Bad Luck Even some of Yuki and Shuichi.  
  
"Lies, all lies" The pink bunny hissed "They only pretended to be your friends. Yuki hates you. You're all Shuichi and his brother Tatsuha talk about" Tears started to trickle down Ryuichi's cheeks, then he screamed and punched the mirror, causing it to crack and send of the photos fluttering to the floor while others were splattered with blood. "That's it" Kumagorou coaxed "Yuki, he'll be the first"  
  
The next week everyone was having dinner at Yuki and Shuichi's. The meal had been consumed and they were all sitting around having coffee. As Yuki had been warned about Ryuichi on a caffeine high, the singer was sitting in the corner with an orange juice. He was watching the others talk and laugh, perfectly happy ignoring him. "Anyone up for anything stronger?" Yuki asked. Suddenly Kumagorou, who was in Ryuichi's lap, whispered, "Offer to get the drinks"  
  
So Ryuichi jumped up "I'll get the drinks"  
  
"Erm... Thanks Sakuma-Kun" He was told what everyone wanted and Ryu went into the kitchen to get them.  
  
"What now Kuma-Chan?"  
  
"Pour the drinks" So he did and just to add that 'Shiny' flare he put an olive in each one "Good, now go to the cupboard under the sink and get a bottle"  
  
"This one with the 'X' on it?" Ryuichi was renown for his bad Japanese and he couldn't read the label properly  
  
"Yes, that one. Perfect, now put it in Yuki's drink"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It'll make it taste much better"  
  
"Oh ok!" After adding the 'X' substance to the author's drink the singer carefully carried the drinks into the other room and gave them to their respective owners.  
  
"Thank you Ryu-Chan!" Shuichi beamed up at him and then Ryu returned to his corner to carry on watching. He wondered if Yuki would like his 'Shiny' drink 'Shiny Shiny Na No DA!" Ryuichi thought as Yuki took a sip of his Vodka Spritz.  
  
Suddenly the blonde choked and grabbed his throat. Shuichi began hitting his back to see if something was stuck in his windpipe, everyone began to panic when Yuki started to gag and gurgle. Tohma grabbed the phone and called an ambulance as Yuki began to cough up blood. The author fell to his knees and Shuichi was pale "Yuki! Yuki!"  
  
Yuki was flat out on the floor now, writhing around with blood everywhere "Shu-Shuichi..."  
  
"Don't talk! You'll make it worse!"  
  
"Ai... Aishiteru" and with that Yuki became still. His eyes were open but there was no life in them. "YUKI!" Shuichi began sobbing into his lover's chest "Don't leave me!"  
  
Ryuichi stared at what he had done. Kumagorou's manic laughter filled his head and his stomach lunged. He ran out onto the balcony and retched.

* * *

This is my first proper Gravi fic (Although Ryuichi was featured in my Gundam Wing fic 'Gundam Eye for the OZ Guy') Please read and review, this has to be the darkest fic I've ever written. Sorry to those Yuki fans, I am one myself but it's a well-known fact that the cute ones always go first. Well, as promised here are the Japanese explanations.  
  
Chan and Kun are used frequently as it's rude in Japan to call someone by their name without and ending on it except in some cases. Obviously K is an exception to this 'rule' as he keeps his English title of 'Mister'  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Nani? - What?  
  
Kawaii- Cute  
  
Na No Da- Nonsense words that Ryuichi uses throughout the series, randomly ending sentences in them.  
  
Aishiteru- I love you 


End file.
